The invention relates to new and useful mechanical devices and methods for dispersing herbicide to selected unwanted plants without affecting desirable grasses and vegetation. Conventional mechanical herbicide dispersers and distributors operate by spraying herbicide downward from the distributor onto a large area which often results in desirable grasses being sprayed and killed. This typically leaves a spot in the grass which later must be reseeded. Spraying herbicides by conventional methods may also result in the soil becoming saturated which sterilizes the soil and prevents growth of any kind for a long period of time.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional spray methods is that on windy days the spray gets diverted and adjacent grasses and vegetation become affected.